A Small Ripple
by cissygurll
Summary: When the residents of Abydos ascend what will happen to one person who ascended who was never meant to. Daniel receives the greatest gift from Oma he could ever imagine.  This story is the beginning of a current ongoing RP-Roleplay


The pain was unbearable, it wasn't the pain of having been ripped from her family, or the only man she loved. Nor was it the pain of having her body taken from her, to live with someone…something controlling her every movement. This pain Sha're knew she could deal with, she had her memories to hide in. The pain that she living now was the worst she had ever experienced. She was watching through her eyes as if through a window, her husband was before her, he was dying by her hand and she could not stop it. All Sha're could do was what she had done so many times before, she screamed within her own head, his name echoed through her mind and she begged and pleaded for her to stop, to allow him to go free. But instead Sha're was ignored, her hand raised more determined as her husband fell to his knees. Many who have loved, have said that they would give their lives for those who had a place in their heart, and that day Sha're gladly did. Teal'c was not the man who killed her, not in Sha're's eyes, he was her savior, he was the man who saved her husband. She knew Daniel would not feel this way, that he would lay the blame at Teal'c's feet for her death, and then at his own. She regretted this thought, that he would live with the guilt of her death, but Sha're took solace in the fact that he would live. She would give her life for him, for her love.

Sha're found peace , the screams stopped in the last moments of her life as her thoughts were her own, her body was hers once again. As she laid with her eyes wide open looking into the blues of her husbands she saw the curve of his lips as they trembled, his hand reaching for hers. Sha're wished she could tell him of her love for him, but her lips refused to open, only her eyes could tell him that she would always be in his heart. She felt no pain, only relief knowing that it was over, that she would die as she was born, alone in her own body.

Four Years Later

"Daniel!" His name was like a breath of air. It was as natural passing over her lips as breathing was. But there was no one there to hear her call the name. Abydos was gone, and Amaunet, she was gone as well. Sha're's heart beat stronger at the thought of that. Amaunet, she was truly gone, her mind, her thoughts they were her own. She could feel only herself within her body. Sha're's hands moved slowly over her arms, feeling as she moved of her own free will. As she looked from her own body she raised her head, the sun shone down on her, the warmth was something she missed in feeling on her own body. As she began to walk across the field in which she stood his name passed her lips once more. "Daniel!" but still no one heard her calls.

The wind blew lightly across the field causing the tress on the outer edge of the field to sway. A sweet smell filled the air, one she recalled from her childhood and caused a smile to brush across her lips. The smell filtered past her traveling on the wind blowing lightly through the dark curls of her hair."You are not meant to be here" the voice was soft, almost a whisper and it startled Sha're, it was as if it were spoken next to her ear, but she had not seen anyone in the field other then turned slowly around in the spot which her feet stopped, she tried to listen from where the voice came, but as she turned it came from everywhere, and no where. Again the voice rang out across the field, carried by the wind "You are not meant to be here, you can not stay"

"Where am I?" Sha're's lips parted as she spoke, and her eyes closed as she wished for her husband to be standing next to her, his hand in hers feeling the safety that his touch afforded her.

"You are here" The voice came from in front of Sha're and her eyes flashed open to see a woman stand before her. Her hair was dark like Sha're's and the sun light seemed to glow around her as she spoke once more "And you are not meant to be""Where is this place?" Sha're looked to the woman waiting for an answer to her question.

"This place is here, it is where you are" A smile graced the soft lips of the woman who stood in front of Sha're. As the woman raised her hand to Sha're's cheek she stepped back slightly, timid of what the woman would do, but as her hand rested on Sha're's cheek her heart calmed with the warmth of her touch. "His memories are scattered with your image" She lowered her hand as she turned from Sha're and began walking towards the trees as they continued to sway in the wind. She beckoned Sha're with a wave of her hand to follow "Come"

As Sha're's feet moved once more across the field to follow the woman, the wind blew through her hair again, her dress brushed the tall grass aside as she followed close to the woman. Sha're remained silent, though she had so many questions she wished answered, the one most on her mind was where her husband was, and was he safe. Sha're's thoughts turned this question over in her mind as she heard the woman speak once more."A pebble thrown in a pond makes only a small ripple" The woman smiled as she spoke once more, her face remained to look forward towards the tree line. Sha're moved quicker to match the woman's pace so that she could walk side by side with her. As she moved to her side Sha're glanced over at her."I do not understand?"

She looked at Sha're as a smile broadened across her lips and she spoke the phrase again "A pebble thrown in a pond makes only a small ripple" She continued to walk as Sha're followed. The trees continued to sway on the far end of the field, the same soft scent filled the air as it floated around Sha're on the wind. The woman looked to her once more as she continued to speak "You are not meant to be here… but they are" The woman turned her head back towards the trees as Sha're's gaze followed her. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt a small thump of feet hitting the soft earth as she ran towards the two waiting figures. Tears streaked her cheeks as her arms raised wrapping tightly around both figures. Sha're buried her face into their waiting arms as they held her as she held them.

"You must go Sha're, you are not meant to be here" Her eyes lifted to look into those of her father as he raised her head. His firm touch wiped at her tears as her eyes sought solace in she felt his hands move from her face and wrap once more around her she turned to her brother who placed his hand gently on her back. His voice spoke continuing the woman's riddle "But a small ripple reaches far" His lips placed a soft kiss on his sisters forehead before looking once more into her eyes. "You are not meant to be here Sha're, your ripple continues beyond the trees"

As Sha're looked up once more she saw the woman move to her side, her smile continued as she looked to Sha're. Holding out her hand beckoning her once more the woman spoke "Come"

Sha're looked at her, her face showed her confusion. "Please, I do not understand" She turned to her father needing the guidance he would offer her, but he was no longer there. Skaara was gone as well, only the swaying trees and the woman were left in the field with Sha're."You do not belong here, but you can not go back from where you came. You must continue your ripple beyond the trees" Sha're looked to the trees again, they swayed as if calling to her. She felt the desire to go towards them, but feared what was beyond them as well. The woman looked to her again and smiled "Trust is a leap of faith and you must leap Sha're" She held out her hand for Sha're to take and as she did the woman began to walk her towards the trees, as they neared the trees the swaying stopped and silence fell over the field.

As they reached the tree line the woman let go of Sha're's hand and smiled once more at her as she turned to face Sha're. "Continue your ripple" Sha're looked from the woman to the trees as a small opening formed between them. She stepped back as her heart beat within her chest. Sha're turned towards the woman once more. As she did she caught a glimpse of those of her world, they seemed to fill the field as the name formed on her lips "Abydos" A smile graced her lips as her heat eased.

"They belong Sha're, but you do not" Sha're turned towards the trees once more as she began to walk over the shorter grass. The wind blew once again fluttering her hair as well as her dress. The sun shone down on her as she walked through the opening between the trees leaving those of Abydos behind.

The walk had taken seven years to cross the field. Oma Desala knew that it would take Sha're time to heal, and now it was time for her to continue her ripple where she belonged, and that was not here. She belong with him.

"Off World activation!" Walters voice boomed over the microphone as Daniel Jackson and the rest of SG1 filed into the control room. Daniel looked down at the gate as if like a well oiled machine men and women filed into the gate room. Their weapons were drawn and pointing at the gate. As Daniel heard Walter speak he turned towards the man as he sat in his chair before a computer screen and the blast window. "The Iris won't close Sir, we've lost control of it" Daniel looked up at Landry as he stepped up to the blast window, he stood shoulder to shoulder with the General as they both stood watching the gate. As the wormhole activated, no way of stopping what was coming through Landry ordered the lower level sealed from the rest of the held his breath, as if waiting for the worst to happen. No IDC and no Iris was a bad combination. As if everything began to move in slow motion from this point Daniel felt the presence of Cam next to him, his fist flexed as if preparing for what was to come, Sam had replaced Walter as she struggled to regain control of the Gate and Teal'c stood ready with his staff in 're stepped through a thicket of trees as her foot came down, not on soft ground, but on cold steel. The Chappa'ai, it couldn't be was the thought that ran through her mind. She heard the sirens blare around her and she saw as men and women dressed like Tauri warriors pointed their weapons at her. But this was not the sight that caught her attention. Her gaze moved to the opening in the wall as his name passed her lips. "Daniel!" Her husband looked down at her and tears streamed from her eyes, she prayed to anyone who would listen for him not to be a dream.

Daniel looked down as a woman in a white dress walked through the gate, he watched her as she looked towards the soldiers at the foot of the ramp and then as her gaze turned towards him his heart leapt in his chest. The breath he did not know he had been holding came rushing out of his body and her name passed over his lips "Sha're!"


End file.
